


hearts are runnin'

by hannahoftheinternet



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Dating, F/F, Femslash, Holodecks/Holosuites, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/hannahoftheinternet
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where Voyager didn't make it back to the Alpha Quadrant after seven years.Miral had snuck out plenty of times, sure, but never with her girlfriend. Naomi has big plans for her, but she's never been good at the "mushy stuff", as her dad says.





	hearts are runnin'

The holodeck was empty.

Of course it was, Miral thought as she squeezed Naomi’s hand. It was 0100 hours. Every crew member except for the night shift, herself, and Naomi were asleep.

“Computer,” Naomi said in a stage whisper. “Activate holodeck program Omicron 5.”

“ _Program activated_ ,” the computer said at full volume. Miral jumped. “ _Enter when ready_.”

The doors slid open and Naomi pulled her along, jagged nails biting at her skin. Miral stumbled slightly over holographic rocks, obscured by the dark of night.

“Where are we going?” she asked, her breath catching in her chest. “Naomi, where are we?”

“You’ll see.” Her girlfriend’s smile eased her a bit. “It’ll be great, I promise!”

Miral didn’t say anything. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage. It had been a while since she’d snuck away from her quarters and while she wasn’t afraid of her parents’ potential wrath, it was her first time sneaking out with her _girlfriend_. What if she did something wrong?

Naomi paused, the little horns on her forehead sinking down a little as she frowned. “Miral, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Fine,” she said, grinning nervously at the other girl. “I remember Seven telling me how you were such a sweet, innocent girl who would never sneak away in the middle of the night to go on a date.”

“She said all that? She obviously doesn’t know me as well as she should.”

Miral used her captured hand to pull Naomi close to her. She rested her head in the crook between her girlfriend’s neck and her shoulder, feeling her cranial ridges brushing against the fabric of Naomi’s pale blue tunic. “What if I mess up?” she said, breathy words escaping on the cool holographic breeze.

“What?” Naomi’s voice vibrated through her, calming and peaceful in its familiarity.

“I’m scared of making a mistake.” Miral kept her head over Naomi’s shoulder to avoid looking at her. “I’m good at battle and impulse, like my mom. I never did take after my dad.”

“You don’t have to be afraid with me,” Naomi whispered. “Never.”

Miral nodded, her throat closing up. She blinked tears away from her eyes. “Let’s do this.” She pushed herself away from Naomi, her hand still in her girlfriend’s grasp. “Where are we?”

Naomi grinned at her. “Follow me and you’ll see.”

They ran together. The ground was beginning to get slippery under Miral’s feet, and she thought she could hear water rushing in the distance.

“Naomi Wildman,” she murmured as what the girl had done hit her. “We’re at Klekeln, aren’t we?” The famed waterfalls were thousands of light-years away. Miral had never thought that she would ever see them. She didn’t think that the holodeck could recreate the beauty, but apparently it could.

Naomi’s smile was as wide as ever, her eyes shining. “Didn’t you say that you’ve always wanted to go here?”

Miral kissed her. She simply took Naomi’s face in both her hands and pressed their lips together. She could feel her girlfriend smile under her lips.

“You’re amazing,” she whispered.

“I know,” Naomi said, giggling. “Happy birthday, Miral.”

Miral didn’t let go of her hand the entire night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this creates a bandwagon. They're a good ship. So good and pure.   
> Inspiration for this comes from pictures of Scarlett Pomers as a teen. I mean, wow...  
> Title is from I Think I'm in Love by Kat Dahlia.


End file.
